Meeting of the Minds
by Jamille Shane
Summary: This is only a three-shot.  Spock and Uhura wind up bonding much earlier than they expected when an unexpected situation comes up.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting of the Minds

Nyota was worse than nervous as she packed her bag. The _Enterprise_ had been docked at Earth's space station for less than twenty-four hours. They would be there for two weeks on some matter that the crew was not privy to while everyone had the opportunity for shore leave. Then they would be shipping out again for a little over four months. After that, they would return to Earth to put the ship into spacedock for refitting. Spock and she were hoping to marry during that refit time.

She truly hoped that things went well with their families that evening. They were going to the Vulcan embassy as soon as they were given clearance to beam down. Her father would be coming for sure. Her sister and Gavin and the baby would be there, too. Her brother Feisal Jr. would be able to join them, but his wife and children had to remain back home in Africa. Her other brother Amar, as usual, was in the middle of some kind of teaching tour and said he would be able to jaunt over quickly in order to check out the Vulcan that wanted to marry his sister.

She wished very much that her mother was still alive. She could really have used her advice at that moment, especially on how to calm herself down and stop expecting the worse. She kept having a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something terrible was about to happen.

The intercom buzzed. "Lieutenant Uhura," came Mr. Scott's voice. "You've received clearance to beam down to Earth."

"Thank you, Scotty," she answered as she grabbed her two bags and ran from her room.

####

Spock saw Uhura walking into the transporter room with two bags. One looked suspiciously heavy. Without asking, he went to her side and removed the bag from her shoulder. "I will carry that for you, Nyota."

"Thank you, Spock," she said.

"So," said Mr. Scott, his manner slightly awkward, "meeting the families today?"

"Yes," said Nyota with a smile.

Spock didn't bother to answer since she had already done so. He stepped up onto the transporter pad still holding the heavier of her bags and waited for her to join him. Once she had done so, he looked at Mr. Scott. "Energize."

The cool beam took them and in less than a second they were rematerializing at the Vulcan embassy. "Well, here goes something," Uhura murmured under her breath.

"All will be well, Nyota," he whispered to her as they walked closer to the building that would be a very big part of both their futures.

She looked over at him and felt the absence of his gaze as he looked determinedly forward while walking in that direction. Of course, she thought to herself, he wanted very much to see his parents sooner rather than later. She almost couldn't catch up with his stride as he reached the automatic door.

The door slid open and they both walked through, she just a pace behind, as the tiled, quiet official-looking indoor courtyard met them. And there were his parents. Nyota's stomach flip-flopped and she thought it was a very real possibility that she might pass out. But she held it together and pasted on a smile as Amanda practically flew forward and hugged her son.

"Mother," said Spock, half chagrined at her hugging him.

"Spock!" she answered as she put one hand to his cheek. "Still so serious." She looked over at Uhura and her warm blue eyes matched the smile on her face as she said, "I was hoping you could change that a little."

Nyota's smile then became genuine. "He is who he is, after all."

The two ladies then hugged as if they'd known one another for years. "It's so good to see you again, lieutenant, and especially under these circumstances," Amanda teased.

Uhura found herself blushing as she looked up and around her. "I didn't know the embassy was so large," she said as she surveyed the high ceiling and double staircase that seemed to lead off into even more room.

Sarek stepped forward then and greeted his son by raising his hand in the _ta'al_. "Live long and prosper, Spock. I trust things are well with you?"

"Peace and long life, father. Yes, they are. May I introduce to you she who shall soon become my wife?"

Nyota stepped forward, with only a fraction of the smile she'd had for Amanda. She raised her hand in the _ta'al_ to her future father-in-law and said in practiced Vulcan, "Live long and prosper, Ambassador."

Sarek had not expected the young woman to speak any Vulcan at all. He was more than pleased. "You may call me 'father'."

Uhura didn't know what to say to that. Not only did 'father' sound so very formal, but she didn't even call her own father 'father'. So, "Yes, sir," tumbled from her lips until she could figure out exactly how to address Spock's father as 'father' without feeling strange.

"Oh, don't scare the poor girl, Sarek," Amanda chided.

"Amanda, I did no such thing," Sarek objected. "I only wished to extend a welcome to Miss Uhura as is befitting her station, that of future wife to my son."

"Come on," said Amanda as she picked up one of Uhura's bags. "Come this way and I'll show you to your room."

Nyota smiled at her. "I can stay here at the embassy?"

"We've had official quarters made up for you and Spock," said Amanda.

Nyota and Spock looked at one another. Before she had an opportunity to think of what to say or even open her mouth, Spock answered for them both, "Mother, Nyota and I have not yet consummated our relationship therefore we do not sleep under the same roof."

"As is fitting," said Sarek while Amanda held back a huge roll of laughter.

"Oh _God_!" Uhura found herself saying out loud, mortified.

"Of course, it is expected that you shall bond immediately," said Sarek, not noticing anything strange in his son's semi-public revelation.

And that quickly Uhura began to feel like she was in a vat of quicksand since Spock was just standing there and wasn't at all saying a thing to his father! "You stop that now, Sarek," said Amanda as she gestured Nyota to follow her. "Forgive my husband. He's just a little bit bossy."

She quickly followed her future mother-in-law up the steps lest her future father-in-law decide to tell her they should bond that very night.

####

While Nyota was getting settled into the room that would someday be 'their' room, Spock took the opportunity to speak with his father. "How soon do you expect you shall bond?" asked his father.

Spock knew why his father wanted him to bond so quickly. All families on Vulcan were always on their sons to bond as soon as possible. And since Spock was a hybrid, they didn't know whether or not he would follow the approximate seven year mating cycle. Perhaps it would come later than expected, or worse yet, earlier. "I do not know, father. Nyota and I have not had the opportunity to consider that as of yet. She wished to see you and mother first and for me to meet her family before we settled on a permanent date."

"I do not see the reason for hesitation, son. It is better to do it now. We have a healer on staff if you wish to dispense with the formalities as soon as possible."

"Father, Nyota and I, though we do not have a date, have discussed the circumstances under which we wish to marry. We will reveal our plans to you and her family this evening."

"That is understandable," he said. "I too would not wish to repeat myself."

####

Two hours later, Nyota was greeting her sister, face to face, for the first time in almost two years. The two hugged, laughing for a long time as her husband, Gavin, stood in the background with their baby in his arms.

Then she went and greeted her brother-in-law. And he still looked the same; over six feet tall and muscular with dark wavy hair to his shoulders. Something about such a gorgeous manly man holding a baby made him look even better. "He's still gorgeous!" Nyota exclaimed to Nara while giving her brother-in-law a hug.

"And she's still as cute as a button!" commented Gavin while hugging his sister-in-law. He then presented the baby to her. "Here he is, in the flesh. Little Connor Julian or as he's been nicknamed, CJ."

Nyota found herself with an armful of baby in less than two seconds. The seven month old looked into her eyes deeply and just stared. That quickly, she fell in love with her nephew. "Oh my goodness, he's so beautiful… and serious like his uncle Amar."

The little café au lait skinned baby with the big chocolate brown eyes and unruly large curls automatically threw his arms around his aunt and put his head on her shoulder. "He's in love again!" announced Gavin with a grin.

"That boy and the ladies," said Nara with her own proud smile.

The couple noticed, then, the Vulcan hovering in the background. "Spock, come and meet my sister and brother-in-law," Nyota waved him forward.

Spock stepped forward and uncharacteristically put his hand forward to shake her brother-in-law's hand. Gavin knew more than a little something about Vulcans and found himself frowning at the hand. "Don't worry, brother, you don't have to shake my hand. I know it's uncomfortable for you," he gave him a reprieve.

Relieved, Spock simply nodded. "I am Spock."

"And I'm Gavin," he answered with a jovial smile.

Nara stepped forward then with a huge grin, obviously checking Spock out. Spock couldn't help but notice, "Your resemblance to Nyota is quite striking."

Before Nara could say a word, Gavin grabbed Nara to his side by encircling his arm around her waist. His hand landed on her hip as he said with a playful grin, "You've got your Uhura sister and I've got mine!"

"Indeed," was Spock's only answer.

"Nice to meet you," Nara was finally able to say to Spock. "Nyota's had so many nice things to say about you."

He looked over at his soon-to-be wife and realized that Nyota's nephew, the baby, was staring at him. It was true, the baby was very serious. "Say 'hello'," Nyota whispered to the young child.

He didn't know how or why, but suddenly the baby leaned forward and wrapped his chubby arms around Spock's neck. He found himself holding the child without having meant to. He thought to maybe give the baby back to Nyota, but the child was looking at him with such intense eyes he found himself staring back. The boy was a perfect blend of his parents and he found himself wondering, if he and Nyota produced children, would they resemble this child in some way?

"I think we just found another set of babysitters," joked Gavin in a mock whisper to Nara as she laughed and elbowed her husband in the ribs.

Spock couldn't help but wonder, what was the child thinking when he stared at people in this manner? He allowed his mental shields to drop and was bombarded by wordless thoughts and impressions, pure unstructured emotion, endless curiosity and innocence. He allowed his shields to go back into place, but was rewarded by one smile from the baby as he reached up almost shyly and tested what Spock's chin felt like to his little hand. An indescribable feeling of attachment was beginning to assault its way through Spock's insides for the child and he found himself unsettled by it. He returned him to Nyota. "The child is very aesthetically pleasing," he found himself admitting.

"In other words," Nyota translated to her sister and brother-in-law, "your son is beautiful."

"And he likes you," Nara commented to Spock. She looked at Nyota. "Babies are great judges of character. CJ likes him, so I like him."

"Great," Gavin said decisively. "When do we eat?"

####

Later that day, Nyota's father and brothers arrived all at the same time. She was the most nervous about this situation, way more nervous than she had been before when Spock was meeting Nara and Gavin.

Her father came forward with a big grin. He was an average height man with big expressive eyes who was just a little bit stocky. "Nyota!" he said with his arms out.

"Daddy!" she greeted him with a hug. Nara also joined them in a hug. "I get to see both my girls at the same time," he was saying. "You two been good?"

They both laughed and said in an inflection that was eerily similar, "DA-DEE!"

He laughed out loud as Nyota's brothers also went and hugged their sisters. "Juney," Uhura greeted Feisal junior by his nickname. "How've you been?" she asked. "How's your wife? And how are the children?"

"Everyone's fine, Nyota," he said. He went over to Gavin and clasped his hand in a very welcoming grip. "My brother."

"Here's your nephew," said Gavin as he gave CJ over to Juney's arms.

The baby went willingly with his uncle and gave him one quick smile before returning to his pensive self.

Nyota was then hugging Amar and asking, "How's the lecture circuit?"

"Harrowing," was his only answer with a slight grin.

Then Juney and Amar both looked over at Spock, just standing there, waiting. Nyota went to his side and pulled him forward. "Daddy, Amar, Juney, this is Spock."

Nyota's father stepped forward and surveyed Spock closely. "I see," he said. "So we finally meet in person."

"Indeed," said Spock. He then looked at Nyota's brothers and nodded once at them both.

Just then, Amanda entered the room. "May I?" she asked.

"Oh, please come in!" Nyota said to her as she went and grabbed Amanda and pulled her into the borderline tense room.

"Hello," Amanda said as she walked in. "I'm Spock's mother, Amanda Grayson. So nice to meet you," she said to Nyota's father as she shook his hand vigorously.

The older man couldn't help but be charmed by the smiling lady in front of him. "Likewise, Mrs. Sarek. Where is your husband? I was looking forward to meeting both of Spock's parents."

"He's on an important call right now, but he'll be attending dinner with the rest of us."

Lady Amanda made the rounds of meeting everyone including little CJ. "Well isn't he a little cutie-pie!" she said of the baby.

And the child unexpectedly brightened and began to smile at Amanda. She began to give him a few baby talking words and at first Spock had the sudden sensation of wanting to sink into the floor. But unexpectedly, the child not only squealed and laughed in delight, the adults in the room started to laugh.

"I don't know what it is, but she reminds me of my mother," Gavin said as he stood next to Spock.

Spock's eyebrow raised. "Does she at all resemble she who is your mother?"

He thought about the question seriously. "Yes and no. The eyes, the smile…yes. But my mother is a wee woman and she has just a bit more meat on her. I think CJ is reminded of his nanna looking at her."

Spock did notice the child was unusually upbeat with his mother. And then CJ went and practically jumped into Amanda's arms. "CJ!" scolded Nara.

"Oh, no, that's okay!" Amanda said as she held the baby to her. "I just love babies. And it's been so long since Spock was a baby. Let me hold onto him for a little while."

Nara smiled at Nyota and unthinkingly joked, "Well if somebody would get to it-" but she stopped speaking when her sister gave her a definite 'I will _KILL YOU_' look. "Um, anytime. By all means, keep him for now Lady Amanda," said Nara quickly as she gave Nyota a 'I was just joking' shrug.

####

They retired to the dining room after a time and Sarek joined them. Interestingly enough, he and Feisal Senior both agreed that Nyota and Spock should marry as soon as possible.

"Don't know what's wrong with young people these days, waiting years and years to get married," said Nyota's father.

"I concur," said Sarek.

Nyota knew Spock well enough to know that he was not at all impressed with the line of conversation between their fathers and she found herself rolling her eyes. Dinner was served after that and everyone took their places around the table. Everything went well enough and the couple, for then, didn't have anyone else bugging them about when their wedding should be.

At one point, though, Nyota overheard Feisal Jr. commenting to Spock, "We bought a brand new chainsaw. It's in Amar's shuttle."

Before she or Nara could intercept, Gavin grabbed Nara's hand as he smiled over at Nyota. "Let him answer," he whispered to his sister-in-law with a grin.

Spock was in the middle of saying, "—did not truly expect to build Nyota's home by hand, but if it is what is expected of me, I am certain I can look to both of you for assistance."

The two brothers looked at one another. Obviously this Vulcan didn't realize when he was being threatened not to hurt their sister. "Hmm," said Feisal Jr., "just like that crazy Gavin. Didn't even get the point."

"Cut that out," said Feisal Senior to his sons.

Without question the two men ceased and desisted and then looked at one another. They both then smiled over at Nyota. She, however, was not smiling at them. If looks could kill… They both at least had the decency to appear sheepish when they realized just how pissed off their sister was at them.

After the last course, everyone went to the Common Room to relax and talk. Nyota wondered what else was going to happen that night.

* * *

_A/N - I'm going to try my BEST to put this 3-shot up quickly, one after the other, since the story takes place over less than five days time in chronology. It's already been written, I'm just editing the other two pieces while writing the next short story in this series and still juggling The Boundaries of Logic at the same time. Whew! I'm beat!_


	2. Chapter 2

Announcements and Changes

"What do you think?" Amar whispered to Feisal Junior.

Junie looked over at the Ambassador and Lady Amanda talking to their father. "His parents are cool- well his mother is. His dad is…" he hesitated for a second and finished with the word, "famous."

"You don't like them?" asked Amar.

"I love his mother already."

"But his dad?"

He shrugged. "He'll grow on me."

"What about him?" asked Amar as they both turned to look at Spock.

"I don't know about him. He's a Vulcan, right? And there's nothing wrong with that in and of itself. But how much can he really care about our sis-"

But his words were cut off because just then the couple met at the opposite end of the room. The two brothers saw their sister smile up into Spock's face as she said something to him. He remained standing the same way, arms clasped behind his back, appearing unaffected by her close proximity to him. Then one hand slowly came from behind his back and reached for hers by extending just two fingers. She joined her fingers to his and the slightest relaxation of Spock's shoulders took effect as he visibly exhaled. The Vulcan's features also softened as he looked down into his soon-to-be wife's face and replied to her verbally. She laughed a little and the slightest of grins appeared on one side of his face. He seemed to catch himself then, straightened his form and facial expression, and Nyota lightly tapped his chest once, almost reassuringly. Without another word, they parted ways.

Amar said, "I don't know too much about Vulcans or anything but I think he cares about Nyota a great deal. I mean, did you see that?"

"It didn't look like much to me," said Junie.

The younger brother shrugged. "To quote our departed mother, Junie, the man can only be who he is. If you're looking for a public display of ridiculous emotion, you're not going to get it from him."

The elder brother almost scoffed. "Of course you of all people would say that, you always did act more like a Vulcan anyway."

It wasn't the first time Amar was accused of not showing his emotions. Their mother had almost been the same way, but she had also been strong and dignified. It seemed Nara's son was destined to carry on that legacy, as well. "Nyota chose him. And as long as he's good to her and doesn't hurt her, the rest is none of my business."

Almost as if he wasn't listening to a word his brother said, Junie continued, "I can't believe dad's been sucked in by this! I'd never have given my blessing to this marriage."

"You've already got kids, Junie. Manage their lives for now. Our Nyota's not 'Little Nita' anymore. She's a grown woman. Let her be her own person."

"I'm not going to _say_ anything," Junie reassured Amar. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to automatically like him just because she's in love with him."

"Well Gavin finally grew on you," his younger brother reminded him.

"And you, too!" he laughed.

"I know, I know. All I'm saying is that just because someone doesn't show their emotions you shouldn't assume they don't have any."

Junie knew what his brother meant. A lot of people had it in their minds that just because Amar was very controlled most of the time, he was also unfeeling. But if anything, Amar's emotions were more volatile than the average person. It was the very reason he kept a strict handle on when he showed what he felt. He wasn't above the occasional practical joke, but the older Amar got, the more serious he became. "All right," said the elder brother, trying to put it all into perspective. "I'll give that some thought."

####

"Why can't you two get married now instead of months from now?" asked Feisal Senior for the second time that night.

"We're not children, daddy," said Nyota. "We're adults and we have duties aboard the _Enterprise_. And when the ship comes back to Earth and puts into spacedock for those few months, we'll get married then."

"I also think it would be more prudent for the two to marry sooner rather than later," interjected Sarek.

"Father," said Spock, "Nyota and I have decided when we wish to begin our lives together. It is not that we consider the advice of our parents to be inconsequential. We simply believe that returning to the _Enterprise_ as a married couple would be too distracting to the crew."

"Well I'm sorry, but when you choose to marry outside your culture, your people, you will always be a distraction to someone out there," said Feisal Senior. "And you might as well get used to it now. Just jump right in and get it over with."

"That is true," said Sarek. "Your mother and I did not hesitate. And we were the first of our kind. We were uncertain of how we would be received. But we decided that it was between the two of us come what may."

Nyota didn't know what to say to that and apparently neither did Spock. After a pause, he said, "Nyota, perhaps you and I may speak in the other room together?"

"Now, Spock?"

"Now."

"Excuse us," she said to both fathers as they stood and went into the adjoining room. Spock closed the door behind them.

"What's the matter?" she whispered to him.

"Nyota, I-" He paused. "Perhaps our fathers have a valid point. Would it not be better to do this sooner rather than later?"

"Spock, this isn't like you at all. Why are you giving in to their demands so easily?"

He swallowed back a slight bit of some emotion he refused to acknowledge. "I have always striven to be honest in all my dealings except for when I was ordered not to do so by a superior officer. And I must speak the truth to you, Nyota. My mind asks to be joined to yours very soon. My father is probably aware that this instinct has been driven to the limit within me and I cannot hold it back for much longer."

She looked closely at him. He did seem to be slightly on edge. "Oh, Spock…what's made this get so much worse?" she asked. If she inadvertently caused him more discomfort than he could take, she knew she was going to feel terrible about it.

"Ever since the time I touched your mind, when we are in close proximity, it becomes unbearable to me to be so close and yet not be able to sense you on a deeper level. And when we are not together, the absence of your mind within mine has become a form of agony."

She did notice that he put out his fingers toward her to engage in the _ozh'esta_ more and more often when they were not on duty. She put her fingers out to his then and he eagerly locked his fingers to hers. She sensed a deep urgency within him. "Spock," she realized. "You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

He swallowed back that unacknowledged emotion again. He would have to meditate deeply that night to resolve it. "I received a communiqué from Starfleet Command this morning. I am to report to Starfleet Intelligence at my earliest convenience tomorrow. For what, I know not. But I have my suppositions."

Bile almost rose in her throat. She knew what that meant. He was being called to duty for some kind of undercover assignment. She pushed back the paranoid instinct. "We don't know exactly why they're calling you, right? And I won't assume anything until you know for sure."

"I, too, am attempting to think along the same pathways."

But she knew this was not good. It just couldn't be. "If you and I bond now, can we have a public ceremony later when we want to?"

Since no one was in the room with them, he stopped forward and put both arms around her, pulling her close. "We will do whatever it is you wish, my Nyota. Always know that."

She found herself drowning in the eyes staring down into hers. She pushed back the fear that he would be taken from her soon. "Then if we bond sooner rather than later, I-" she shrugged as she admitted, "I don't want anyone there, watching. My family just wouldn't understand why we have to do the mental chaining of ourselves together. Your parents would understand, of course, but if we have them come and not my family, then my side would feel as if we left them out on purpose. Do you see why I was trying to wait? Why I was trying to find a solution that would work for everyone? I didn't want to leave anyone out. And at the same time, I wanted to feel comfortable in my own skin while I got married and not feel as if I were some form of spectacle to be stared at."

He looked down at Nyota as he held her close to him and marveled at the woman in his arms. "That I would know you and not see the point of view pertaining to the private side within until now is a wonder to me," he commented. "Fascinating. Simply fascinating."

A warm feeling raced up her spine just as it always did whenever he used that word in connection to her. She allowed her head to bend forward and her cheek to rest against his chest. "And you, too. You fascinate me on so many levels."

"Come. Let us solve this now with our family. We will tell them of our intentions, but we will not be moved from this decision."

####

"Nyota and I have spoken and we have decided to bond very soon but have a public ceremony in the ways of her people when the ship docks here in a few months. In this way, both Nyota and myself will have what we wish. And in this way, the concern of both our fathers will have been met. We will be married as soon as possible according to the laws of the Federation but our families will be able to share in our union during the public ceremony here on Earth."

"So you're going to _elope_ with my sister?"asked Feisal Junior, obviously not at all happy with what he was hearing.

"Eloping holds the connotation of a secret marriage with no notice to either family. And as we have announced our intentions, it cannot be an elopement," said Spock as he felt Nyota inch up to his side. He looked down at her and into her warm eyes, found himself spellbound for a moment by her gaze. What if he must leave her soon? Her hand reached for his, and he attached his fingers to hers most eagerly while still looking into her eyes.

"Nyota, you're okay with him speaking for you like this?" Feisal Junior asked.

"He's going to be my husband, Junie. He speaks for us both."

"If that's how you want it," said Feisal Senior, "that's between you two and you have my blessing."

"I'm cool with it," said Nara as Gavin nodded happily.

Amar also said, "Me, too. I'm okay with it."

Sarek said, "If that is your decision, I respect it."

The rest of the Uhura's talked amongst themselves as Amanda looked down at the ring around Nyota's finger and smiled almost victoriously as she thought to her husband _I've already gotten what I wanted. Vulcans don't give engagement rings? Ha!_

_My wife, there is no reason to gloat._

_ Oh, I'd say there is, you colossal know-it-all…_

Sarek only looked over at his wife and also extended his fingers to her. He had been very high-handed toward her all those years ago and pretended he had not seen the look of disappointment on her face at his callous words. "I should never have said such a thing to you, wife," he whispered. "Forgive my harshness."

Having accidentally overheard what his father said, Spock's face was openly shocked for all of two seconds and then it was gone. Nyota felt his genuine surprise through their finger contact and wondered what that was about.

"Since this is settled," said Gavin, "I think it's time we went home and put little CJ to bed." The baby was sleeping soundly on his father's shoulder.

"Agreed," said Nara. "I'm absolutely exhausted." She went and gave Nyota and Amanda hugs and kisses. "I'm going to come and visit you with CJ a lot, Lady Amanda," she promised.

"Oh, please do!" said Spock's mother as her face beamed with joy.

####

Everyone else also went home. But it was the first time since they'd been together that neither Nyota nor Spock had to report for duty on the _Enterprise_ in the morning. They both knew, however, that Spock had to report to Starfleet Intelligence the next day.

"Spock, you should get some sleep," she said. She was sitting up in the king size bed in the room that would someday belong to them both whenever they had occasion to stop by Earth. She had the blanket covering her only as far as her hips and pillows propped up behind her back.

"Nyota, I wish to spend as much time with you as possible."

They both simply stared at one another in the deafening silence. She realized then that he did think he was going to be called away for quite sometime. "Spock, do you really think that-"

"We have no proof, as of yet, Nyota. We should not give it credence until we are certain. Instead, let us speak of our future together this night."

She saw that this was one of the ways he was coping. She swallowed back a wall of emotion that was threatening to fall on her. "All right," she said as she forced herself to smile at him sitting at the very end of the bed.

####

Nyota awoke the next morning. When she had grown tired and lay down to sleep, Spock had remained with her and meditated. She'd awoken once in the wee hours of the morning to feel the weight of his body next to hers in the bed and moved closer to him, snuggled her face into the warmth of his chest and went back to sleep.

She looked up, still groggy, and saw him standing at the window, looking out of it. The strength of the sun made her realize that it was well past midmorning. "What time is it?" she said as she sat up tiredly and stretched. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

She could hear Spock answer, "It is 1145 hours, Nyota."

"I can't believe I slept so much!" she exclaimed as she brushed her teeth.

"You obviously were very much in need of rest."

She ran the shower and got herself together within eight minutes, then exited the bathroom in a large towel. She saw his eyes linger over her legs. Pulling his eyes from her form, "I have news, Nyota," was all he said. And then he was looking out of the window again.

She sat on the bed. She had to since she found that the wind was knocked out of her. "That bad?"

She saw him swallow back something and then he actually sighed as his shoulders sagged. "I am needed by Starfleet Intelligence to carry out something of importance to the Federation."

She nodded in the affirmative, but truly she didn't comprehend what she was hearing. Tears blurred her vision as she whispered, "How dangerous is the assignment?"

"I will not tell you a falsehood, though I would wish to not have you worry. The danger is quite high."

She was now nodding furiously, trying to convince herself that she was all right with what she was hearing. "Okay, okay, okay," she said quickly, still trying to convince herself that she could handle this information. "How long is the assignment?"

He turned to look at her, at the tears gathering in her eyes. She was crying for the both of them as his heart bled on the inside. "A maximum of one month."

"And, um…you leave when?" she asked through her tears, surprisingly calm.

"They wished for me to leave in 72 hours. But I was able to have them add an additional 24 hours before my designated departure time."

"So I have you for less than four days now?" she said as the tears slipped down her face.

"Nyota-"

"Where are you going?" she asked as she cut him off.

"I—I cannot say."

She thought of all the places Spock could go and not be detected. "They're sending you into the Romulan Empire, aren't they?" Strangely enough, she was holding back the panic that was growing in her chest.

"I cannot say."

That confirmed it to her. She nodded again and wondered when she was going to stop nodding. So then she started to shake her head. Finally she was able to stop moving the rest of her as she made herself stand up. "I should probably get dressed now." But she found she couldn't stand properly.

Spock caught her on the way down. She was not in the process of passing out, he knew. Her knees had just given way. "Nyota, Nyota, why have you not begged me not to leave?" he asked, his eyes full of emotions he would never show to anyone else but her.

"Would it make a difference?" she whispered as she felt his strong arms holding her to him.

"No."

"Then why humiliate myself by asking you to not do your duty when I already know what the answer will be?"

Spock felt her straighten up and pull away from him. "I have to get dressed." And she stood on her own power and dragged one of her bags into the bathroom.

By the time she exited the bathroom, she was not prepared for what happened next. Spock's hand reached out and grabbed her hand. "You will come with me now, Nyota," he said, determination and heavy emotion in his voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We will bond now," he said.

"Now?" she asked.

"Is that not what you wish? It is what I wish above all else," he said as his eyes blazed.

She swallowed back the morbid thoughts swimming in her head. He was going to die. He was going to be taken from her before she could really have a life to live with him. He was not going to survive this mission. "Are you asking me to marry you because you think you might not come back?"

"I have wished to bond with thee for so long," he said, weariness in his words. "But I will not lie to you, _T'hy'la_, apart of my wishing to bond with you is purely selfish. I wish to have your mind locked with mine until I no longer breathe. Can you not say the same?" he asked as his other hand held her chin so that she couldn't look away from him.

She felt another crying attack about to hit at the thought of Spock no longer breathing. "All right. Let's do it now," was all she was able to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Warning, this chapter is kind of long._

Three and a Half Days

The healer's hands dropped from both their heads. "It is done," he pronounced.

Nyota looked up at Spock as she felt the tingling of the psi-points on her face. He was there, within her, but also there in front of her, living, breathing, being. Silent tears were slipping past her cheeks.

She finally understood what it meant for the first time since hearing the words spoken on the bridge by Spock to another via viewscreen, and that other woman speaking them back at him. But that other woman, she hadn't meant the words back then. Nyota did mean them now. "Never and always, touching and touched," she whispered. She looked up at him and the love she felt for him was filling her, overflowing, enveloping. And she realized it wasn't just her feelings. They were also his; pure, raw emotion, pouring into her from him, mating with hers, magnifying, spiraling upward and almost out of control. But still, he was controlling it.

"I thank you, Sokam," Spock was saying to the house Healer. He then looked at Nyota, "Come, my wife. I have made arrangements for us."

"You have?" she asked. It was almost an unspoken agreement that the two of them would not talk about his leaving. They had only three and a half days together.

She allowed him to take her hand in his and lead her back to the room that belonged to them both. "I have already left mother and father a message. Let us collect your things. There is someplace I wish very much to take you."

She followed without question.

####

Nyota accompanied him to the space station orbiting Earth. He had somehow managed priority travel for them both. Being the son of an ambassador had its privileges, obviously.

After less than a twenty minute wait on the space station, they beamed down to another part of Earth. As soon as they rematerialized, Nyota recognized that they were in some part of the South Pacific. For some inexplicable reason, she didn't want to know which part. It would remain locked in her mind for all time, she knew, as a mysterious place.

She looked around. There was beach as far as the eye could see and a beautiful lagoon in front of her. Behind them was a medium-sized nicely maintained house. It was something between a hut and cottage. Whatever it was, it had the appearance of a quaint dwelling. She looked over at Spock. He seemed to be studying her as she studied the scene before them. She then felt him gently caressing the insides of her mind and smiled at the glorious feeling of him unfurling within her. And she realized then that they were alone on this beach. No one was there to see as he pulled her into his arms, his movement one of urgency. "My wife," he whispered, "you and I have much to discuss. Do you not agree?"

His eyes looked into hers with undisguised hunger. He sensed that she wished to say something to him, but instead she reached up on her toes and put her arms around and to gifted him with a very deep kiss. Of course he accepted.

She had been wanting to do this for so long. But some part of her sensed he was holding back, as if waiting for something-or rather, she realized, as if he were held back by something. She remembered what he'd said so long ago and decided to act no matter how much it was outside her usual realm of lovemaking. She pulled back from him, quickly lifted his shirt exposing his taught stomach to her view. As she felt the fabric of his shirt in her hands, she heard his sharp intake of breath as the warm air of the beach and her kisses along with light nips trailed up his torso. Once she reached his pectoral region, she forced herself to bite down on his chest as hard as she could.

Delicious pleasure/pain and the sensation of marked possession filled his mind and adrenaline spiked through his veins as he found himself released from the tight grip of control that was his constant companion.

Feeling and hearing his gasp, she thought at first that she had bitten him too hard, too soon or not in the right place. But her world turned sideways because he had lifted her as fast as he could and was literally running for the house in their line of sight. She started to wonder then what she was in for with only the slightest of anticipatory grins.

Neither one of them had time to register the little house or its insides. It contained a tiny living room that seemed to fuse with an even tinier kitchen and he bypassed them quickly as he carried her through them. They were soon inside a little bedroom with a Queen sized bed that took up roughly half the room. Mosquito netting was pushed aside and Spock seemed to shift gears and slow down as he sat on the side of the bed, placing Nyota on his lap. She turned in his arms and straddled him, facing him directly. Their blood sang for one another and an aura of heat and want surrounded them.

"Nyota," he said, the emotion in his eyes so much more clear and brighter than at any other time she had ever seen him. His hands touched her face almost reverently. "My Nyota. I have you now."

"Yes, Spock," she acknowledged as the desire within her became stronger. "And now I have you."

She slowly slid her cheek against his and heard him moan in need. They were kissing one another again, not at all in a rush. Slow, deliberate kisses were being given and taken, and the only thing that could be heard in the room was the breaths of one another, their hands in each others hair. She was smoothing her hands through his hair and he was practically holding hers in his fists as his kisses suddenly turned hot and open-mouthed.

She felt their bond within her mind, active and open, and they seemed to merge as one, intuiting what the other wanted before the thought was complete. After a time it was unclear who desired what, only that they were both filled with a burning, pressing need for one another. She distinctly felt him bite her and knew that because they were merged the feeling felt much better, much more erotic than it would have had it not been for the bond between them. Clothing was shed and what they both wanted was finally delivered.

The tiny house was used well that day. First the bedroom, then the living room… and at one point, even the tiny kitchen.

####

Nyota was aching and sore all over as they shared a meal together in companionable silence. She was also exhausted. The sun had set two hours before but they hadn't noticed, at first. They had been too busy literally wrapped up in one another. The only reason they paused was because Spock sensed Nyota's hunger and fatigue.

After they were done eating, she went to the kitchen sink and washed their dishes. She was wearing his shirt at that point and he enjoyed watching the back of his new wife as she first dried each dish and then reached up to place it back in the cabinet above the sink. The tops of the backs of her thighs leading to where the shirt happened to cover was a wonderfully lush place to behold and since they were not on the bridge at the moment, he could stare as much as he wished.

She sensed it. "You're watching me, aren't you?" she asked as she placed the second to last dish up into the cabinet.

"Indeed," was his very serious answer.

She smiled, her back still to him. "Why?"

"I was trying to ascertain where I wish to mark you next."

She flushed as she almost dropped the last dish. She didn't understand how they could make love as many times as they already had and she was still turned on by him. At that moment she could feel the strings of desire lifting again. "You can mark me_ after_ I've had a proper shower," she laughed as she dried off the dish.

He took her at her word. "If that is how you wish this to proceed."

She put the last dish up into the cupboard and turned to smile at him. "I'll be right back."

She went into the bathroom, reached into the shower, turned the spray on and waited for the water to turn from cold to hot. She divested herself of his large shirt and then got in. The hot water simultaneously felt good and stung her skin. The places she'd been bitten, her neck, her hip, the inside of her thigh, they were the places that stung. She smiled as she understood exactly what the bites meant to Spock. She would have scoffed at being seen as possessed by another just a year or two before. But there was just something about that Vulcan…

She soaped up very well and then washed her hair. While she was standing under the spray rinsing her hair, eyes closed, she felt his presence enter the shower with her. He was there all right, under the cascade of water with her, at first kissing her again, then dropping to his knees, turning her so he could see that area of her body that so tantalized him while she wore her uniform.

She found herself terribly turned on all over again as he bit the junction between her upper thigh and her buttock. She gasped, "Spock!" as he turned off the water and lifted her out on the bathtub.

"Speak my name again," he said his voice husky with need. "Again."

####

He awoke to the sound of waves crashing outside. Spock looked over at his bride and forced down the feelings of desire that began to build simply from looking at her. He had to cage the animal, he knew, but just for now.

He showered and then forced himself out onto the mini-porch to meditate. Once he was done, he could hear Nyota stirring inside. He entered the hut and saw she was at the stove preparing breakfast. "I made you a vegetable omelet, Spock," she said with a smile. "They had the eggs in the fridge that I know are safe for you to eat."

He crossed to where she stood and kissed her once. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, my wife."

"What do you want to do today?" she asked as he sat and began cutting his omelet into precision sections.

"Must you ask?" he said with the hint of half a grin.

She laughed as she pulled a piece of fruit from out of a bowl and cleaned it at the sink. "Dirty mind! I meant I want to go swimming."

"There is much beach to explore. And yes, swimming. That would also be agreeable to me," he said as he began to eat.

Nyota changed into a teal colored two piece after eating her fruit. The bathing suit was so tiny, Spock's eyes were glued to every part of her that was exposed. "Nyota, may we discuss this swimming attire?"

"Yes, Spock?" she asked as they left the tiny house.

They were crossing the beach as he commented, "Where else have you worn this before today?"

She laughed out loud. "It's new! I thought we might go swimming so I ordered it last month and had it sent to Nara's place. She brought it for me when she came to the embassy and here it is now!" she said with her hands outstretched as she turned this way and that, showing off her voluptuous body in the bathing suit.

Spock found himself shaking his head. "Nyota, the suit is quite small in comparison to the rest of your body."

"That's the point of it," she said as she approached the blue water of the lagoon. The waves further out to sea were held back by a line of rocks that served as a breaker. You could still hear the waves, though the water in front of them was wonderfully placid.

He watched Nyota wade in as he tried to find a way to tell her to never wear that bathing suit when he was not present. "I do not think it wise for you to wear it again."

She laughed again. "Are you serious? This is the best looking suit I've ever owned! The color looks great on my skin…and on me. I mean, look at me in it! I'm supposed to hide _this_ from the world?" she said with a quick sweep of her hand, just a tad conceited.

Spock knew then that she was deliberately teasing him. "Shall you wear it on the _Enterprise_ at poolside while I am away?" he asked. He instantly regretted his words. He had broken their unspoken agreement.

She swallowed back a frown. "Spock," she whispered. "I bought this suit to wear with you because I thought you would like me in it."

He crossed to where she was already knee-deep in the water of the lagoon. He was standing just in front of her, but not touching her. "So you do not plan on displaying yourself for the males of the _Enterprise _while scantily clad?"

A mischievous smile crept up on her face, then. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Bring your ass back home and see for yourself."

Being bonded had its drawbacks, because she knew he was about to try and grab her. She laughed, ducked and then dove under the water. They spent a chunk of time actually playing in the water, chasing one another. He would inevitably catch her, kiss her and then let her go. Anytime she chased him, he would suddenly change tactics, turn, and grab her into his arms, kiss her thoroughly and allow them both to drift downward into the ocean, lips still locked together.

After about an hour, the two got out of the water and walked the beach together, hand in hand. It felt so good to her to be with him that way, just the two of them. Not two Starfleet officers, not a Vulcan and human. But a man and woman, husband and wife, together, basking in one another's company and conversation.

They walked back up the beach after a time. "I'm going to sleep like a log tonight," she said.

"Walking on sand, especially when you are unused to it, taxes the muscles."

"Yes, it does," she exclaimed. "I saw the ingredients in the fridge and the refrigerator. Guess what I'll make for you tonight?"

He never understood the human game 'guess what?' But for some reason hearing it from Nyota delighted him. "No, my wife, I do not know," he humored her as he looked down into her lovely face.

"Vegetable lasagna."

"That sounds most agreeable."

She laughed at the way he said that. "I love the way you speak, do you know that?"

He honestly said, "You have never before expressed such a sentiment, Nyota."

"Well it's true. I always loved your expansive use of the English language. It's just…spine-tingling."

He could see through their bond that he was being teased, but at the same time he saw she truly meant it. "I did not know that a mode of speech could be found attractive."

"Well don't you find the way I speak attractive?" she asked, mock offended.

"I cannot say I have ever considered it. However, I find your voice most appealing."

"Singing or speaking?"

"Both," he said as he kissed her quickly.

Just then, the sky opened and rain began to pelt them. "This is the Pacific for sure!" she yelled as they both ran for the house. "No warning, just rain!"

He enjoyed watching the parts of her that jiggled as she ran. The scarce fabric of the bathing suit awarded him the best view possible. Though he could have run faster than her, he allowed himself to trail behind and watch the visual alchemy of her form as she ran through the downpour.

By the time they reached the house, he found he could no longer keep his hands to himself. Before she was able to open the door, he caught up to her, grabbed her to him and kissed her with all of his might.

The little top and bottom were pulled from her quickly as they made good use of the mini tiled porch.

####

Nyota stumbled into the house and took a quick shower. Spock had to help her into bed afterward, she was so exhausted. He couldn't avoid feeling a deep satisfaction that he had tired her out thoroughly. She caught the ghost of his thought through their bond and smiled at him. "What, Mr. Spock?" she said and then yawned. "Is that pride I detect?"

"I do believe it should be the goal of every living being to become the best at what they do."

She laughed as she got comfortable in bed. "Of all the nerve."

He lay next to her then as she snuggled into his chest and relaxed. He stroked her arm with his hand and allowed himself to project calming thoughts to his wife. The rain could be heard pattering on the roof and the atmosphere was very relaxed. She was asleep in less than two minutes.

He got up from lying next to her when he was sure she was in a deep enough sleep. He went into the living area and found himself thinking thoughts he would rather not have. It was already the second day for them. Time was going by much too quickly for him. He had less and less time with the woman he more than loved. She was the second half of him, apart of his mind now. He did not wish to leave her. But he had been ordered to go.

He went outside, collected her tiny bathing suit from the mini porch and brought it inside. He gently washed it by hand with a mild soap and then hung it up in the bathroom.

Spock forced himself to pull out his PADD and read the mission briefing of what it was he would have to do. There was more than a lot of information and he knew it would take all of his spare time to read it. Fortunately he was already more than halfway through. Nyota required much more sleep than he did and he took advantage of that and read whenever she slept.

An hour into his reading, his head raised and he turned to look at the bedroom where she slept. She was having a nightmare. He stood quickly, but before he could make it to the bedroom, he heard her gasp and whimper, "Spock!"

He was at her side within seconds, but he saw that she was still partially asleep. "Nyota, awaken," he said as he pulled aside the mosquito netting and sat next to her. He pulled her into a sitting position then hugged her close to him and waited for her to awaken fully.

As she stirred, she looked up at him, confused. "What happened?"

He knew she wouldn't want to appear this vulnerable, even to him. "I wished very much to hold you. Is that not all right?"

She smiled and buried her face into his chest, inhaled his unique scent. "That's more than all right," she murmured.

####

She was able to make him his vegetable lasagna, like she'd promised. They ate dinner outside under the stars since the rain had stopped more than three hours before. The sun was just above the horizon as they sat down at the mini table. Candles had been lit by Spock and set between them. She realized this was the second time he had lit candles for them.

Conversation turned to their future children. "And if we have a boy, what do you want to name him?" she asked with a smile.

"I honestly do not know."

"Do Vulcans name children after their parents?"

"That is not a Vulcan custom, though I have noticed it is a custom of Earth."

"So no Spock Junior, then?" she teased.

He found himself more than pleased with the conversation. "If we have a boy, you may name him whatever you wish, Nyota."

She laughed. "What about a girl?"

He paused at first. "I did research into my mother's family. The name of my grandmother's mother was 'Sian' spelled S-I-A-N."

"T'Sian?"

His hand reached across the table and found hers. "If that is agreeable to you."

"If I can name the boy then you can name the girl," she grinned at him. "And if a name of your ancestress struck a chord with you, by all means, keep it."

"Then we shall."

They sat and watched the sunset.

####

Their third full day alone at the beach house was spent simply lounging around, lying in one another's arms and talking when they weren't wrapped around one another doing more than talking. Every look, every moment, every touch was cherished and loved by the two, tucked away for later.

It struck Spock's insides when he found Nyota at one point looking at him as if he were already dead. "My wife, I am here now!"

"I know, I know," she said as she walked to where he stood and put her arms around his thin frame. She turned up to him and smiled, face full of mischief. "There's something here I want you to try." She went into her bag and pulled out a large decanter of something.

Spock went to watch what she was doing. He knew her well enough by then to know that she had something up her sleeve. He watched her shovel ice into a glass and then pour the liquid over it. Even standing slightly back from it, he could smell what it was. The aroma of chocolate and cinnamon reached out and grabbed him. "Are you attempting to intoxicate me so that you may take better advantage of my form?"

"Yes," she admitted as she handed him the drink.

He took it and began to drink as his eyes watched her over the rim. This drink, he realized, did not exist. His Nyota had most likely had it put together for his benefit.

"What do you taste?" she asked as she put her arms around him.

"Dark chocolate, cinnamon and Vulcan port mixed together. A very potent combination."

She nodded. "That's what I was hoping for. You think if I marketed the recipe I'd get rich quick?"

"Only if the purchasers could remain anonymous," he stated truthfully.

She laughed as she made herself a drink. No one ever warned her about Vulcans and chocolate. So when she put down the decanter from pouring her own drink, she was shocked to see Spock already at her side refilling his.

"This is quite wonderful, Nyota," he said, his tongue already faster and looser than normal.

Her eyes widened. The man was halfway drunk and he was already chugging down his second drink? She quickly took the decanter and ran for the outdoors. "Who would have ever figured you were a featherweight in the drinking division?"

He didn't even notice she was walking away with the liquid, he was so busy downing his second drink as fast as the first. He looked up and noticed she was already at the door with the wonderful concoction. "Nyota, where are you going?" he asked with half a smile. And this smile was not hidden.

"Oh my God," she said, wondering what she'd done. Fortunately, there wasn't much of the concoction left. There had only been enough for five drinks and he'd already had two. She drank down hers quickly and then refilled her glass. The Vulcan port instantly hit her hard and she wondered if she'd just made a huge mistake. "We are in so much trouble."

He stepped forward and grabbed the decanter and drank the last of the chocolate concoction directly from the bottle.

"OH MY GOD," she said a little too loudly as she watched him. Then the Vulcan port hit her even harder, and that had only been the first drink. "Oh my goodness," she said as she carefully made her way to the tiny couch. She sat there for a few seconds as the world spun and then stabilized. She saw her Vulcan coming toward her with the most eager of smiles.

"Nyota, you wished to take advantage of me, but I suspect your plan has backfired, has it not?"

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes!" he said as he lifted her from the couch like she was a life sized toy. Her hands and musculature relaxed and slackened by the port, her drink went flying as she found herself giggling uncontrollably. Ice hit the wall and by some strange miracle of physics the glass didn't shatter as it hit the floor. "You have been a very naughty young woman, Nyota," he said as he laid her on their bed almost roughly. "I find I must administer punishment for this failed attempt to take advantage of me."

"What!" she said. "But I got you that mixture for-"

"No, no, no!" he said as he sat on the bed next to her and then pulled her into his lap, but face-down. "It is I that shall take advantage this evening. But first, the promised punishment!"

She found herself being spanked by the Vulcan and the rest of the evening became a blur after that as he growled and she was thrown onto their bed. She did remember laughing hysterically through the entire thing.

####

Nyota awoke with only the slightest headache. It wasn't too bad. "Vulcan port is some strong strong stuff," she murmured. She looked over at Spock. For once, he was still out cold.

She made her way to the tiny living room and pulled the first aid kit from the top of a shelf. She pulled out the proper meds, loaded it into a hypo and injected herself. Within seconds, her slight hangover was leaving. As for Spock, she went to her PADD and found herself putting in a call to Dr. McCoy. "Who the hell is this?" came the grumpy voice.

"It's me, Nyota!" she whispered.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he woke up instantly. "Do you know what time it is here?"

She remembered then that she was in the Pacific and that North America was roughly 5-7 hours behind them. Damn. "Leonard, we're in a bit of a predicament. I gave Spock some drinks last night, one part liquid dark chocolate, a spattering of cinnamon to two parts Vulcan port. What can I give him? I think he's probably hung over or something. He's still asleep and the sun is already up."

"How much of that did he drink?"

She thought about the size of the tumblers and how much both of them had ingested. "Spock must have had, at the most, about 17 fluid ounces of the stuff."

Leonard told her exactly what to mix up from her own first aid kit for his particular physiology. "Getting your Vulcan drunk on shore leave. If that's your idea of fun, Nyota, we need to hang out more often."

She laughed quietly. "Thanks, doctor."

"Give that right to him now while he's still sleeping. He'll thank you later. Give him another dose in four hours and he'll be right as rain."

She thanked him again and then disconnected the call. Nyota quickly mixed up the exact ingredients and then went and injected Spock with the hypo. Within two minutes of the shot he began to awaken.

He groaned. "Nyota," he said as his hand went to his head. "My cranium is in pain and I suspect that somehow tiny workmen have moved in and are constructing a large tower there."

"You have the headache from hell, don't you?" she asked feeling terribly guilty.

"Indeed, I do."

"I gave you a shot already. You can have another one in four hours."

"Thank you, Nyota," he said. "I believe I am beginning to feel the effects of your capable nursing hand." He forced himself up and into the shower. She accompanied him so that he wouldn't fall over.

He didn't tell her he felt much better and was no longer in danger of keeling sideways. He let her get into the shower with him and enjoyed her company while there. The two talked in soft tones and washed one another slowly, relishing their time together.

She made him breakfast and put a large glass of water in front of him. Afterward, they lay together behind the mosquito netting in the bedroom and talked.

She gave him his second shot four hours after the first. They made love in the little house by the beach one last time and then got their possessions together. They beamed back to the Starbase and then back down to the embassy. Their time together was almost up.

####

They spent the rest of the day together at the embassy and spent their evening at dinner with Spock's parents. His parents were both overjoyed since they already knew the couple were officially bonded. Word would spread quickly about them, now.

They retired to their room together that night. And Nyota was already agitated. She wanted to cry and beg him not to go. But she had already refused to do something so beneath her. She wished she could.

They got ready for bed in silence. Even though he needed much less sleep than she, he crawled into bed next to her. It became clear after less than ten minutes that Nyota was not only not sleeping, but trying her best to make sure he could not hear her crying.

"My Nyota," he whispered into the darkness. "Please, do not cry."

She threw her arms around him and the words 'don't go' almost escaped her. But she didn't say it. When she was finally spent with tears, he stood and told her, "I shall return quickly, Nyota."

True to his word, he was back within seven minutes. He was carrying a lyre, but it was not his. "My father has consented to loan this to me this evening," he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

She watched him tune it in the almost darkness and then listened as he began to play the same haunting melody he had played for her in the terrible days after the whole Graham Mickelson debacle.

Love for him washed over her anew and she wished he didn't have to go. A new spate of tears took her, but they were silent and she was able to force herself to listen to the melody being played for her. She relaxed and allowed his mind and music to soothe her to sleep.

She awoke the next day and he was already gone. She knew he was gone from her for good, or at least until he came back home. "Come home soon," she whispered. "Please."

Her lip trembled as a new set of tears met her eyes as she heard him answer within her mind _Never and always, my Nyota…_

_

* * *

A/N - The next story in this series is going to be called 'In Limbo', a one-shot short story. I was going to make another short story after it, but I've decided to just go onto the longer story for them that comes after 'In Limbo' and incorporate it into that. And I promise, that longer story is going to be longer than any of the others I've written for them, so I hope I don't bore you all with it.  
_


End file.
